wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stargazer (ADM)
This is my OC! Don’t use without permission and no editing! Description Stargazer is black with a purple haze over him. When he is in sunlight, he shimmers purple. He usually wears a nervous smile around dragons. He feels very comfortable around Amber. Personality Stargazer is shy around most dragons. When he warms up to you, you see some diff colors. He is nice and worried. although he misses his father, he is very happy with his winglet and usually connects more with Amber, feeling the most comfortable around her. History Stargazer was a happy dragonet who loved to play with his older sister Shadowmaker. His mother, Constellation,was a guard and his father, Nightghost, was an Assassin. They loved to play with Their friends and family. Stargazer thought life was the best. But one day, Nightghost got an order from the queen to kill the RainWing queen. Nightghost didn’t want to, so he killed a normal dragon and pretended it was the queen. Queen Battlewinner discovered and killed Stargazer’s father in lava. Little did the queen know that two small dragonet heads were there. She declared that all of Stargazer’s family was to be destroyed. Stargazer and Shadowmaker ran to their mother and told her what had happened. She told Stargazer to run away as fast as he could. Stargazer started running towards the entrance when a NightWing solider started chasing him. Stargazer was almost caught until he landed in the Rainforest and hid. Stargazer found the Talons and stayed with them, hoping that he could see his remaining again someday. He would look up at the night sky, seeing his family members. It made him peaceful when he has troubling nightmares. When the war ended, Stargazer discovered a place called Jade Mountain Academy. He thought he could maybe find his mother so he left the Talons and joined Jade Mountain. He met a MudWing on his first day. She seemed nicer then the SeaWinv in his sleeping cave, so he asked her to come with him to star gaze. The MudWing was confused. This NightWing was very shy and never talked. But she came with him. She introduced herself as Amber. Stargazer heard himself reply his name. Amber and Stargazer went to a cave by Jade Mountain. They started talking when Amber asked him why they where here. Stargazer told her his story and how he wanted to find his mother. Amber wanted to help. Stargazer and his Winglet went out in search of his mother. They got permission to go to the old volcano and search for his mother. They found Shadowmaker instead. Stargazer was overjoyed! His sister was alive! Stargazer asked what she was doing. She replied that she was also looking for their mother. The next day, they tried again. Searching they found the cave where Mastermind had the RainWings. there was something else there too. The shape of Constellation. Stargazer thought she was dead. But His mother lifted her head and smiled. Stargazer asked her how she survived. She told him that the NightWings where about to kill her when the volcano erupted. Her guards too her with them, but let her free when Queen Glory took over. Stargazer was very happy once more. Relatonships Nighghost: Stargazer loves his father dearly and wished he had never seen him killed. Stargazer misses him a lot. Constellation: He has a wonder relationship with his mother. He wishes sometimes that he didn’t return to Jade Mountain. Shadowmaker: Stargazer and his sister used to play all the time together. now that his older sister is seven, he Stargazer an Shadowmaker don’t play together that much. Amber: Stargazer has a big crush on Amber. And little does he know, so does she. They love to talk and work together on school. Trivia * I drew him with blue Eyes instead on purple eyes. Gallery Stargazer-0.jpg|A drawing of Stargazer i made a while ago... Stargazeing.jpg|Stargazing (I might color it in soon) Stargazer.jpg|Stargazer by Ash the SmokeWing on Quotev Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress